Bitten
by Cindre
Summary: KakaSasuAsu. Sasuke teases Kakashi. Before coffee. Bad things happen. Bad summary happens.


Series: Naruto  
Title: Bitten  
Written: 02 September 2006  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke/Asuma  
Words: 1,468  
Warnings: Lemon.  
Disclaimer: Depressed (some more) because they don't belong to me.  
Summary: Sasuke teases Kakashi. Before coffee. Bad things happen. Bad summary happens. XD; 

There had been three instances which Kakashi could not forgive.

The first had been early. Early in the morning, before coffee. Before coffee is not a good time, by the way. Neither is the morning. Actually, there is only one time good for this. But it hardly ever is that time. Sasuke just happened to know that.

Kakashi had been called to teach in place of Iruka at the academy. Sasuke was free that day, it seemed. Rather than doing vigorous training like he usually was adamant about doing, he was wandering around the academy.

No, wandering was the wrong word.

Every now and then, he would walk by the window or the door of Kakashi's classroom.

The first instance was before coffee. And Sasuke had somehow gotten an ice cream cone. He sat right outside the window, perfectly situated in Kakashi's view, and licked it. He licked the ice cream cone more passionately than Kakashi had ever seen anyone lick an ice cream cone.

He rubbed it up and down slowly, gave it a teasing lick or two, and then a few long licks. All the while he looked at it with his eyes half-lidded. Then he opened his mouth wide and stuck the whole thing inside.

Kakashi stared, and his students began to make fun of the blush on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei are you reading those dirty books again?"

Kakashi started and refused to look out the window again.

Before coffee. How easy it was to concentrate on sex before coffee. Unfortunately, Sasuke just happened to know that, too.

The second instance had been around noon, when it was time for lunch.

Kakashi walked through the door into the hallway, where Sasuke was standing with Naruto.

No, standing was the wrong word.

Naruto was behind Sasuke, right up against him with his hands on Sasuke's hips. The pair's hips were rocking forward and backward in sync. Sasuke put his hands over Naruto's.

"Like this, Naruto?" Sasuke out-and-out grinned at the now-staring Kakashi.

"No no, idiot! You have to go a little higher, like this!"

Naruto pushed his hips forward into Sasuke's rear, almost sending the Uchiha sprawling forward.

"Mm, I see. That was nice and powerful."

What the hell? Kakashi thought, wide-eyed. Sasuke backed up against Naruto again.

"Well, show me some more. I want to make sure I have it right."

The two began undulating some more, and Kakashi stalked off, twitching.

The third instance was the last straw. It was almost time to go home.

With about five minutes to go, Kakashi told his students to begin packing their things to get ready to go home.

Suddenly there was a quiet moaning outside his door. Kakashi knew exactly who it was instantly.

"Ohhh.. oh yes, there.. Mmm, that's a good spot."

The moans gradually got louder until Kakashi's better judgment collapsed and he opened the door to find Sakura giving Sasuke a shoulder massage on the floor in the hallway.

Massage might have been the right word, if Sasuke didn't look like he was in complete ecstasy.

"Kakashi-sensei! Would you like one too?"

"Yes, sensei.. it feels sooo good.." Sasuke turned his head toward Kakashi and licked his lips seductively, careful not to let Sakura see.

Like he said. The last straw.

"Sasuke. In here. Now." He turned to his students. "You. Out!"

The students ran at his harsh tone, scattering into the hallway. Sasuke grinned and picked himself up from the floor, watching Sakura glance over her shoulder as she walked the students out of the Academy.

After everyone was out of sight, Sasuke grinned, walked up to Kakashi, and tilted his head, rubbing the taller man's thigh provocatively.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Get in there."

Sasuke sauntered inside the classroom, Kakashi slamming the door behind him.

"Oh? I think I am in trouble.."

Kakashi turned to the genin and paused for a moment. In the next instant he had Sasuke over his shoulder and was outside, bounding across rooftops.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a _word_ out of you until I say you can speak!"

Kakashi didn't like to be teased. Especially not before coffee. Super especially where he couldn't do anything about it. This was another one of those things that Sasuke knew, he thought. Damn cocktease.

They arrived at Asuma's, and when Asuma opened the door, Kakashi threw Sasuke in onto the floor roughly. The boy collapsed and looked up at the two.

"Rope, please."

Asuma shrugged, putting out his cigarette and walking into another room. Kakashi removed his mask and vest and tossed them aside. Sasuke watched.

Asuma returned and handed Kakashi a length of rope. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the young boy.

"What's he done now?"

"Something he needs to be punished for."

Sasuke backed up as Kakashi advanced until his back was against the foot of Asuma's quite large bed.

"What?! You can't punish me in front of Asuma-san! Sensei!" Sasuke protested.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's forearm and pulled him away from the bed, forcing him to a prone position on the floor with his face flat and his butt sticking up in the air a bit.

"Oh. He's part of the punishment."

"What?!"

Sasuke struggled in vain against the heavier, bigger, and taller man. In a few seconds the boy's arms were bound behind him securely. Kakashi rolled him over and tugged his shorts and underwear down to his ankles, pushing his knees against his chest while he rubbed Sasuke's bottom.

Sasuke blushed, moaning. He was a little humiliated to be like this in front of Asuma, but he was more aroused at Kakashi being forceful. Taking what he wanted. It aroused him greatly.

"Asuma, you know what to do."

"Aa."

Asuma pulled his pants down slightly, sliding a hand into them and grasping his cock. He slid his hand up and down slowly as he watched Kakashi lower his head to Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke choked at the suddenness of it. Kakashi wasted no time getting him hard, licking and sucking and touching him in the ways that only Kakashi knew he liked.

As soon as Sasuke was hard, Kakashi picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He was in the same position as on the floor, only Kakashi motioned to Asuma, and he crawled over onto the bed with Sasuke.

"This is your punishment, Sasuke."

Kakashi pushed his knees up to his chest again and entered him with one quick thrust.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, arcing against the bed and screaming. The sound was quickly muffled by a huge cock - Asuma's - in his mouth. God, it was so huge it could barely fit, Sasuke thought. It made his eyes water for a moment. Asuma was straddling his face, fucking down into his mouth slowly. He heard the older man groan as he began to suck.

Kakashi groaned. Sasuke was always so tight. And there was Asuma, fucking his lover's mouth with his unnaturally large cock, and Sasuke was responding nicely. His muscles clenched around him and he writhed and moaned. As best he could, anyway.

Sasuke's wrists burned as he pulled against the rope, wanting desperately to fuck himself on Kakashi's cock. Not fast enough, he thought. Deeper!

His tongue ran over the head of Asuma's cock. The large jounin was still moving slowly. Perhaps he had a lot of self-control, Sasuke thought very briefly. He thought briefly because the next few moments was using all of his brain capacity to suck and swallow simultaneously, as Asuma was releasing his load into his mouth with a guttural groan.

His lips were sore from Asuma's girth and with a small sound of vanquish he allowed Asuma to pull away. Kakashi must've thought this sound was sexy because he leaned down and bit the back of Sasuke's knee hard in response.

Sasuke shouted, pulling his knees closer to himself instinctively. This gave Kakashi a new angle. One that felt really, really good.

"Ah, yes, Sensei! There, ahhahhhh!!"

Sasuke was swept over the edge as he heard Kakashi grunt. He spilled his cum over his stomach and chest as Kakashi poured his hot seed inside of him. The moans didn't stop even after it was over.

Sasuke panted as Kakashi pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Next time you pull something like that, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to let Asuma fuck you."

Sasuke glanced over at Asuma, who was now laughing.

Sasuke mouthed the words 'Please, no.' to Kakashi, who chuckled as well. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I hope you learned your lesson."

Sasuke grinned as he slid his hands out from behind himself, fingering the place where Kakashi bit him on the way.

"Of course not."


End file.
